Kissmark
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Perbuatan terlarang yang dilakukan oleh Sting Eucliffe dan Yukino Aguria pada suatu malam. /WARNING : RATE M, 17 PLUS, MENGANDUNG UNSUR DEWASA, GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA HEHE/


**DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : M (Mature/Dewasa)**

**WARNING : 17 plus, Mengandung unsur seks, Jika belum berusia 17 tahun sebaiknya segera tinggalkan fic ini ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu senja yang cerah, matahari mulai bergerak dengan pelan menuju ufuk barat. Kawanan gagak beterbangan membelah angkasa, mengarungi tirai jingga. Di senja yang elok ini, seorang wanita berumur 20 tahunan terlihat sedang berjalan di sepanjang jalanan kota. Membawa sekeranjang buah hasil belanjaan, dan seplastik besar bahan makanan.

Wanita bersurai biru muda itu terlihat tertatih-tatih dalam berjalan, merasa kesulitan mungkin mengingat barang bawaannya cukup banyak. Di persimpangan jalan depan, ia berpapasan dengan dua orang laki-laki. Tanpa perlu memutar otak, refleks ia sudah tahu siapa mereka berdua.

"Sting? Rogue?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang menoleh, menyadari ada sesosok perempuan yang sudah amat ia kenal berdiri 10 meter darinya.

"Yukino? Darimana saja kau sore-sore seperti ini?" Ia berjalan mendekati perempuan itu.

"Aku habis berbelanja" Sang perempuan menunjukan banyaknya bawaan berupa buah-buahan dan bahan makanan yang ia jinjing di kedua tangannya.

"Waahhh, banyak sekali" Sting mengamati belanjaan Yukino "Biar aku bantu membawakannya ya? Bagaimana?"

Seekor kucing, lebih tepatnya exceed berompi mungil menyahuti "Sting-kun sifatnya memang sangat peduli dengan teman, hai"

Penyihir arwah itu membuang muka "Tapi ... apakah ini tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Sudahlah, sini aku bantu" Dragon slayer cahaya itu mengambil sekeranjang buah-buahan yang terasa cukup berat dari tangan Yukino.

"Sting, kau tidak mau pulang?" Tanya Rogue yang sedari tadi membisu.

Yang bersangkutan menoleh "Aku? Emm, kau pulang saja dulu. Aku ingin membantu Yukino sebentar"

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menghela nafas "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Ayo Fro, kita duluan"

"Frosch ingin pulang duluan" Exceed berkostum katak itu tersenyum riang.

"Sting-kun..." Kata Lector lirih.

"Ya?"

"Ano, hari ini aku sepertinya tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku ada janji dengan Frosch nanti malam"

Sting tersenyum simpul "Oh itu tidak masalah. Kau santai saja denganku Lector"

"Terima kasih Sting-kun!" Ucapnya lantang.

Dan ketiga penyihir andalan guild bersimbol macan pedang berpisah di persimpangan itu.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kedua laki-laki dan perempuan itu sedari tadi berjalan dalam keheningan. Entah karena lelah, malas, atau karena merasa malu satu sama lain.

"Rumahmu masih jauh Yukino?"

"Tidak. Hanya berjarak sekitar 100 meter dari sini"

Dan benar saja. Tak sampai dua menit berjalan, perempuan bersurai biru muda itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah kecil berlantai satu, dengan desain minimalis.

"Ohh jadi ini tempat tinggalmu" Sting mengamati setiap inci dari rumah bercat cokelat yang letaknya persis di pinggir jalan.

Pintu pun terbuka "Ayo masuk Sting"

Mereka berdua sudah ada di ruang tamu. Yukino segera meletakan barang bawaannya yang berupa bahan makanan di meja berukuran lumayan lebar yang ada disitu, begitu juga dengan Sting.

"Hoahhmmm, aku ngantuk"

Yukino yang sedang sibuk membereskan ruang tamu menoleh ke samping "Tidur saja di kamarku Sting"

Wajah tampannya terperanjat kaget "Hah? Di ... di kamarmu? Apa kau tidak salah bicara? Aku saja baru pernah main ke rumahmu"

Perempuan berambut pendek itu hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman kecil "Sudahlah. Daripada kau lelah lalu dipaksa, lebih baik tidur saja. Nanti malam kau bisa pulang"

"Aku kan bisa tidur di ruang tamu ini? Aku jujur, tidak enak tidur seenaknya sendiri di kamar seorang perempuan" Ia menundukan kepalanya, merasa tidak enak terhadap tawaran itu.

"Ya, itu sih terserah. Tapi kusarankan lebih baik di kamarku saja. Di sini kurang nyaman untuk beristirahat" Ucap Yukino sembari bersiap membawa barang belanjaannya menuju dapur.

Daripada hanya akan menambah pembicaraan yang tidak penting, Sting lebih memilih untuk mengalah "Yaahhh, baiklah. Aku akan tidur di kamarmu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kamarmu yang mana?"

Perempuan bermarga Aguria itu menunjuk ke arah timur, dimana terdapat sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan ornamen bunga-bunga indah di sekitarnya "Itu, pintu yang berwarna putih"

"Hoahhmmm, terima kasih Yukino"

Sedikit rona merah terlukis tipis di pipi halusnya "Emm, tidak masalah. Aku mandi dulu. Kau istirahat saja sana"

Setelahnya, Sting segera memasuki ruangan kamar berukuran 4X4 meter itu. Begitu pintu terbuka, aroma wangi segera berhembus dari dalam dan tercium jelas oleh hidungnya. Maklum, ia cukup terkejut karena sebagai seorang laki-laki ia tidak pernah mempedulikan keadaan kamarnya sama sekali. Juga beberapa pot bunga yang tertata rapi di setiap sudut kamar itu menambah nilai plus, tak lupa hiasan-hiasan cantik di dinding yang turut melengkapi.

'Yukino benar-benar memperhatikan keadaan kamarnya dengan sungguh-sungguh' Batinnya sembari merebahkan diri di sebuah ranjang double bed, bersprei merah bermotif lumba-lumba.

Sting berusaha memejamkan matanya berkali-kali. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak pernah sanggup untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Ia putuskan untuk bangun, hanya duduk di tepian ranjang saja.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya menatap ke sebuah objek berbentuk persegi panjang, berwarna biru muda dan bercover kelinci lucu. Ia tahu itu apa. Sebuah diary.

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, ia nekat membaca isi buku itu. Walaupun Sting tahu, apa yang akan ia lakukan ini adalah suatu kesalahan cukup fatal.

Halaman demi halaman hanya berisi tulisan rapi khas perempuan. Menceritakan hal-hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupan perempuan bersurai biru muda itu. Baik hal-hal yang penting, maupun hal-hal yang tidak penting. Sting ikut terbawa dalam kesedihan ketika membaca bagian dalam diary itu, dimana ketika peristiwa pengusiran Yukino oleh master lama mereka terjadi. Juga sesekali ia tersenyum saat membaca bagian-bagian ketika Yukino kembali bergabung ke dalam keluarga besar Sabertooth. Tak luput banyak halaman yang diisi oleh curahan hati Yukino tentang kakak perempuannya yang hilang bernama Sorano Aguria itu terbaca jelas olehnya.

Dragon slayer cahaya itu menghela nafas lega. Menutup buku berukuran cukup kecil itu, dan secara tidak sengaja halaman terakhirnya terbuka lebar dihadapannya. Sebuah halaman yang paling unik menurutnya, dan mungkin merupakan yang terpenting. Kata demi kata terlewati, kalimat demi kalimat ia cerna baik-baik. Mulutnya ternganga begitu selesai membaca isi halaman terakhir yang hanya berisi kurang lebih 15 baris itu. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia baca.

-CEKLEK-

Pintu terbuka secara tiba-tiba, menampakan sesosok perempuan cantik dengan rambut pendeknya yang masih basah kuyup dan tubuh rampingnya yang hanya berbalut handuk saja. Buah dadanya sedikit terekspos, tepatnya pada bagian atasnya. Dan paha mulusnya yang masih sedikit basah dihiasi oleh butiran-butiran air, menambah daya tarik bagi siapa saja laki-laki yang melihatnya.

"S..Sting kau be..belum tidur?" Yukino berkata terbata-bata, terkejut karena rencananya untuk berganti baju ketika laki-laki itu tidur gagal total. Malah menyisakan rasa malu karena tubuhnya yang sedikit terbuka terlihat jelas di mata Sting.

"Yu..Yukino" Dengan gugup, tangannya berusaha menyembunyikan diary dari hadapan pemiliknya ke bawah ranjang sebelum tertangkap basah.

Wajah rupawan perempuan bermarga Aguria itu memerah, tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya di depan pintu kamar. "Aku ingin mengambil baju ganti sebentar"

"Ba..baiklah" Sting juga berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang nampak jelas dari mukanya. Melihat tubuh Yukino yang basah dan hanya berbalut handuk, membuatnya mulai bergairah. Sebagai laki-laki normal, wajar jika ia bernafsu terhadap perempuan yang tubuhnya hanya ditutupi oleh sebuah handuk kecil seperti itu. Apalagi dengan kondisi hanya berdua di kamar seperti sekarang ini.

Yukino berjalan cepat menuju ke lemari pakaiannya, lewat di depan Sting yang masih duduk terpaku di tepian ranjang. Dengan cekatan, perempuan itu segera mengambil daster dan pakaian dalam untuk berganti baju.

"Yukino..."

Yukino menoleh kebelakang, dan Sting sudah berada di belakangnya persis.

"Ma..mau apa kau Sting?" Ia syok, kakinya mundur satu langkah.

Tanpa aba-aba, sang dragon slayer itu segera memeluk tubuh basah Yukino dan menciumi leher jenjangnya yang masih beraroma wangi sabun.

Perempuan cantik itu sedikit meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan tubuh sang lelaki "Sting, kumohon. Kita bukanlah suami istri"

Tapi Sting tak bergeming. Seakan tidak mendengarkan perkataan Yukino, ia kini mengalihkan bibirnya ke pipi lesung perempuan itu. Dengan penuh gairah, ia ciumi setiap inci bagian tersebut.

"St..Sting, le..lepas..kan..." Ucapannya berhenti, mulutnya telah disumpal oleh lidah laki-laki dihadapannya. Lidahnya pun mau tidak mau harus beradu dengan lidah Sting yang tanpa ijin menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, sehingga saliva mereka menetes satu sama lain di sekitar bibir.

Akhirnya dengan kekuatan penuh Yukino berhasil melepaskan tubuh Sting. Ia benar-benar terkejut atas perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki berambut pirang itu barusan.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku Sting?" Air matanya mulai meleleh. Ia mencoba membersihkan sisa-sisa saliva yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya.

Sting tertunduk. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya berkali-kali dengan cepat. "Bukankah kau ... menyukaiku?"

Wajah cantik Yukino berubah dalam sekejap, ia terperangah begitu mendengar penuturan yang terlontar dari mulut Sting. "Ba..bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Buku diarymu. Maafkan aku, aku tadi tidak sengaja membacanya Yukino. Maaf..." Perasaannya benar-benar menyesal. Ia merasa telah menjadi laki-laki paling menjijikan di dunia karena tidak sanggup mengendalikan nafsunya sendiri.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan itu sudah sejak lama" Ucap Yukino lirih. "Maafkan aku juga karena aku tak pernah sanggup jujur padamu selama bertahun-tahun"

"Tidak" Potong Sting. "Seharusnya hanya aku yang minta maaf disini. Aku benar-benar menyesal atas kejadian barusan Yukino. Aku telah dikuasai oleh birahi sesaat"

Yukino terdiam. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku pulang. Dan kau pantas membenciku setelah ini" Laki-laki berambut pirang itu melangkahkan kaki gontai menuju pintu. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, tiba-tiba ada yang mencegat tangannya.

"Tunggu Sting"

Laki-laki itu menengok, kedua bola mata mereka saling bertemu. Wajah Yukino kembali memerah, dan nada bicaranya sedikit melunak "Apa kau bisa bahagia jika melakukan hal ini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab.

"Aku hanya terbawa oleh nafsu sesaat saja. Jangan hiraukan perasaanku" Ucapnya dengan wajah bersalah.

"Tapi jika memang kau senang, aku ... aku rela" Genggaman tangannya mengerat.

"K..kau?" Kini gantian Sting yang terkejut.

"Aku rela melakukan apa saja asal laki-laki yang kusukai bahagia. Walaupun itu termasuk melakukan hal seperti ini. Seharusnya tadi aku tak menolakmu" Yukino tersenyum kecut.

Laki-laki itu mendekat ke arah sang perempuan. Dipeluknya kembali tubuh wangi Yukino.

"Jika kau memang rela, ayo kita lakukan" Bisiknya pelan di telinga Yukino.

Perempuan bersurai biru muda itu mengangguk, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sebagai jawaban.

Sting segera menggendong tubuh Yukino dengan bridal style, lalu merebahkannya pelan ke atas ranjang. Dengan hati-hati, laki-laki itu menindih tubuh sang perempuan yang masih tertutup oleh balutan handuk.

"Apa kau siap?" Ucap Sting lembut, tepat di depan wajah Yukino yang benar-benar memerah.

"Hmm"

Bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Kali ini Yukino tidak melawan saat lidah Sting memasuki rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen setiap gigi-giginya. Dan melumuri lidahnya dengan saliva yang menetes di sana-sini. Pertanda laki-laki itu sudah benar-benar dikuasai oleh nafsu birahi.

"Hmmphhh" Nafasnya terengah-engah. Sting benar-benar tak mau melepaskan mulutnya barang sedikitpun. Yukino mulai berani menjulurkan lidahnya, berharap laki-laki yang disukainya mau saling beradu lidah. Dan benar saja, tanpa hitungan detik laki-laki tampan itu dengan buasnya menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati lidah Yukino. Sebuah sensasi yang baru baginya. Sebuah pengalaman berciuman yang cukup menguras energi.

Keduanya sudah melepaskan bibir masing-masing. Mencoba untuk menghirup nafas dalam-dalam setelah sebelumnya nafas mereka habis dalam ciuman yang benar-benar panas, intim, nan memabukan.

"Yukino, aku benar-benar panas sudah" Sting dengan cekatan segera melepas bajunya, dan langsung membuat muka Yukino semakin memerah karena melihat dada bidangnya yang atletis dan otot abdomennya yang sanggup membuat perempuan siapapun terlena.

Laki-laki itu kembali menindihnya, menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sang perempuan. Kini leher jenjang Yukino gantian menjadi sasaran. Sting menjilati leher putih itu perlahan, membuat sang empunya kegelian karena sapuan saliva yang basah.

"Ssshhh mmhhh" Erang Yukino lirih saat Sting menggigiti kulit lehernya dan mengakibatkan sebuah tanda merah tertinggal disana.

Dragon slayer cahaya itu semakin dibuat bergairah dengan erangan Yukino. Digigitinnya lagi beberapa bagian di sekitar leher mulusnya, dengan penuh kelembutan yang tidak menyakitkan.

"Stiinggg sshhh jangan berikan kissmark terlalu banyak"

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku" Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya tadi, lalu menatap lekat kedua mata Yukino. "Jadi, aku harus melakukan apa lagi?"

"Terserah kau saja" Yukino membuang muka ke samping, perasaannya benar-benar tidak karuan sekarang.

Kedua tangan Sting menyentuh lilitan handuk yang dipakai Yukino, kemudian perlahan ia membukanya pelan. Jantungnya berdegup amat kencang saat payudara perempuan di hadapannya itu terlihat jelas. Walau waktu itu ia pernah melihat Yukino telanjang bulat saat peristiwa pengusiran oleh master Jiemma, tapi ia hanya melihat tubuh perempuan itu dari belakang saja. Payudara kencang yang berukuran sedang milik Yukino benar-benar membuat kejantanannya menegang sempurna. Apalagi bentuk puting payudara berwarna kecokelatan itu yang telah menegang, membuatnya ingin segera menghisapnya penuh. Ditambah aroma yang dihasilkan oleh aerola akibat rangsangan pada perempuan, semakin membuatnya menginginkan lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Aaahhh..." Desah Yukino saat mulut Sting sudah benar-benar menyentuh puting payudara kanannya. Lidah laki-laki itu yang bergesekan dengan putingnya yang berkulit sensitif, membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan sangat. Sebuah kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Tangan kanan Sting meremas-remas payudara kanan Yukino, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas-remas payudara kirinya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu juga tak lupa untuk memberikan kissmark di beberapa daerah di sekitar payudara Yukino.

"Ini benar-benar nikmat Yukino sllrrupp" Ucapnya sambil menyedot puting kanan dan kiri secara bergantian. Aroma yang dihasilkan oleh aerola dari sepasang payudara Yukino membuat Sting masih bertahan bermenit-menit lamanya untuk terus memainkan payudaranya layaknya seorang bayi kecil.

"Sting, hentikan sudah. Geliii..."

Handuk yang menutupi perut penyihir arwah itu mulai terbuka. Perutnya yang ramping tanpa lemak dan halus, terekspos dengan jelas. Tangan kanan Sting mengusap-usap lembut bagian perut Yukino, terus dari atas hingga ke bawah. Sementara tangannya asyik bergerilya, ia kembali menyatukan bibir dengan perempuan berambut pendek itu. Kali ini sebuah ciuman yang lembut, tanpa ada permainan lidah di dalamnya.

"Yukino, maaf aku sudah tak tahan lagi" Pelan tapi pasti, jemarinya mulai sampai di titik paling sensitif milik seorang perempuan. Yukino benar-benar merasa malu walau sebenarnya ia sudah siap, saat tangan Sting mengusap vaginanya yang mulai basah.

Telunjuk dan jari tengah Sting dimasukan secara lembut, ke dalam liang rahim yang terasa hangat itu. Digerak-gerakannya jarinya maju mundur, mengakibatkan perempuan bersurai biru muda itu menggoyang-goyangkan pinggangnya kesana-kemari.

"Yukinoo..." Bibirnya masih setia bersentuhan dengan bibir perempuan dibawahnya. Membuat suasan menjadi semakin intim.

Sementara itu kedua tangan Yukino menjambaki rambut Sting, tak tahan dengan rasa nikmat yang terjadi di selangkangannya.

"Sting, setubuhi aku segera. Ahhh aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"

Sting melepaskan jemarinya dari vagina Yukino. Kemudian ia bergegas melepaskan celana panjang yang ia pakai, beserta celana dalamnya sekalian.

Perempuan bermarga Aguria itu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kanan, mencoba untuk tidak melihat secara frontal kejantanan Sting Eucliffe yang sudah benar-benar tegak dan siap untuk menembus kewanitaannya.

Sting menyentuhkan tangan Yukino ke penisnya "Sentuhlah, tidak apa-apa"

Yukino mengangguk, kemudian ia mencoba untuk merasakan penis Sting yang sudah benar-benar mengeras. Dikocok-kocoknya pelan, sesekali ia mengusap bagian ujung yang bertekstur lembut dan berwarna merah muda itu.

"Kau mau mengulumnya?"

"I..itu, aku masih malu"

Sting mendudukan selangkangannya persis di hadapan wajah cantik Yukino "Lakukan Yukino"

Perempuan cantik berambut pendek itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah penis Sting. Walau masih ragu bercampur malu, ia menyentuhkan ujung penis ke mulutnya dan kemudian mulai menjilatinya.

"Teruss Yukino sshh jangan berhenti" Desah sang dragon slayer saat penisnya yang kokoh sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut perempuan itu. Digerak-gerakannya penis berukuran sedang itu maju mundur secara perlahan, tak luput lidah Yukino sudah mulai berani bermain-main disitu.

Sting ikut memaju mundurkan pinggangnya agar kejantanannya benar-benar masuk ke dalam mulut Yukino. Tapi belum ada semenit, perempuan bersurai biru muda itu mencabut penis sang lelaki dari mulutnya.

"Sting, kita langsung saja ya" Ia menatap wajah laki-laki yang ada di atasnya dengan ekspresi memohon.

"Langsung?"

"Emm, maksudnya itu. Masa kau tidak paham?"

Sebuah seringaian mendadak muncul di wajah tampan Sting Eucliffe. "Hehe, kau sudah tidak sabar ya?" Kemudian ia kembali menindih tubuh Yukino.

"Pelan-pelan Sting" Bisik Yukino di telinga laki-laki yang disukainya, saat penis itu mulai menggesek-gesek bibir vaginanya yang sudah siap untuk dimasuki.

Kecupan singkat dari Sting seakan menjadi isyarat 'iya'. Digesek-gesekannya ujung penisnya ke sekitar klitoris Yukino agar meningkatkan rangsangan pada masing-masing. Perempuan itu menggeliat-liat kegelian saat masing-masing kelamin bergesekan, menyalurkan rangsangan satu sama lain.

"Ahhh sshh cepat masukan. Aku ... aku sudah tidak tahan lagiii"

Melihat reaksi Yukino yang sudah benar-benar bernafsu, Sting langsung memasukan penisnya yang benar-benar keras ke dalam liang senggama milik perempuan itu. Masih terasa sempit, walau itu tidak sanggup mengalahkan rasa kenikmatan yang membuat ketagihan yang baru pernah Sting rasakan.

"Awww sakit, pelan-pelan Sting"

Sting mendekatkan wajahnya persis ke hadapan wajah Yukino. "Tahanlah sebentar Yukino. Mungkin setelah terbiasa kau tidak akan kesakitan lagi" Lalu ia mencumbui bibir perempuan itu untuk meminimalkan rasa sakit yang dirasa.

Perlahan, penis Sting sanggup masuk lebih dalam dan dalam lagi. Digoyang-goyangkannya terus pinggangnya agar kejantanannya bisa terbenam total ke dalam kewanitaan Yukino. Sesekali ia meremas buah dada Yukino karena ingin menambah rangsangan dalam persetubuhan untuk yang pertama kali ini.

Tangan Yukino memeluk punggung lebar Sting, mencoba sedekat mungkin dalam merasakan setiap inci tubuh laki-laki tampan yang sedang menindih erat tubuhnya. Perasaannya benar-benar tak bisa dilukiskan dengan apapun. Sebuah kenikmatan bercampur dengan kebahagiaan ini sanggup membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

"Aaahhh oohhh sshhh" Desahan Yukino mulai mengeras saat Sting mulai menaikan tempo dalam memaju mundurkan penisnya.

Wajah Sting turun ke area payudara Yukino, menjilati sepasang puting yang menegang disana. Gerakan lidah laki-laki bermarga Eucliffe itu membuat kenikmatan yang Yukino rasakan bertambah dua kalilipat. Gesekan yang terjadi dalam liang rahimnya kini lambat laun mulai menjadi nyaman, rasa sakitnya sudah mulai berkurang.

Deru nafas sepasang manusia yang sedang dimabuk asmara ini saling berpacu, seiring dengan meningkatnya kenikmatan yang mereka berdua rasakan.

Tiba-tiba Sting mencabut penisnya...

"Ke..kenapa?" Tanya Yukino dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Menungginglah. Aku ingin merasakan tubuhmu dari belakang" Ucapnya singkat.

Penyihir arwah itu menurut saja. Posisi Yukino yang sekarang semakin membuat Sting semakin ingin meluapkan nalurinya sebagai seorang lelaki. Tanpa menunggu lama, dimasukannya penis miliknya ke dalam vagina perempuan dihadapannya yang benar-benar becek oleh cairan vagina.

"Ohhh sshh ahhh sshh" Yukino kembali mendesah saat Sting mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanannya lewat belakang.

Sting menaikan tempo gerakannya menjadi lebih cepat sembari meremas-remas pantat Yukino yang putih bersih nan merangsang birahi. Sementara itu, Yukino meremas-remas sprei sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa nikmat yang sedang ia terima ini.

Dragon slayer cahaya itu merendahkan tubuhnya, menjilati punggung harum milik Yukino. Lidahnya terus dimainkan, meninggalkan jejak saliva yang menetes di sekitar situ.

"Yu..Yukino..."

"Sting, ini enak sekalii"

Kemudian Sting mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yukino dari belakang. Perempuan itu tahu apa yang dimaksud. Yukino menoleh kebelakang, bersiap menyambut bibir Sting. Mereka saling beradu lidah lagi, menjelajahi rongga mulut satu sama lain. Merasakan lembutnya bibir masing-masing.

"Ssshhh mphhh" Erangan Yukino mengeras, mulutnya masih terkunci oleh bibir Sting.

Kedua tangan Sting meremas-remas payudara Yukino yang terayun-ayun. Kini posisi mereka benar-benar sempurna, gairah masing-masing pun menggelora menuju puncaknya.

Yukino melepas pagutan Sting secara tiba-tiba "Sting, kumohon jangan keluarkan di dalam"

Sting kembali memagut bibir perempuan itu, tanpa mempedulikan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Penisnya kini terasa penuh, hangat, dan berada dalam puncaknya. Laki-laki bermarga Eucliffe itu menggoyang-goyangkan pinggangnya sekencang yang ia bisa.

"Aaahhh ssshh mmphhh" Yukino pun sama. Ia merasakan sensasi luar biasa nikmat dari vaginanya. Kini dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu, menyelesaikan percintaan ini hingga puncaknya.

"Yukinooooo..." Sting mengeluarkan spermanya deras ke dalam rahim Yukino. Penisnya berkedut-kedut, memuncratkan cairan cintanya hingga tuntas. Membuat ranjang itu ternodai oleh lelehan cairan berwarna putih kental yang meluber dari kewanitaan Yukino.

Yukino memejamkan matanya. Mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada sprei, mencoba menahan sensasi orgasme yang membuatnya serasa terbang menuju surga. Yang baru pernah ia rasakan tentunya.

Keduanya terjatuh ke ranjang. Nafas mereka benar-benar hampir habis, terkejut ketika menyadari betapa melelahkannya bercinta itu.

"Sting..." Ucap Yukino lirih.

"Hn?" Sting mendekati wajah perempuan bersurai biru muda itu dari belakang. Mengusap rambutnya yang halus dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku hamil? Kau ... kau mengeluarkannya di dalam tadi" Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dari nada bicaranya tersirat sedikit kekecewaan.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, menjadi ayah dari anakmu nanti" Sting tersenyum, mengecup pipi Yukino singkat.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya. Bukankah kau menyukaiku sejak lama?" Sting beranjak dari posisinya, kini ia berada di samping perempuan itu.

Wajah Yukino tersipu, ia masih merasa kesulitan untuk mengakui perasaan yang sebenarnya. "Hmm" Sebuah anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban.

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Atau boleh kubilang, mencintaimu?" Goda sang dragon slayer.

Yukino menarik tubuh Sting dalam rengkuhannya "Apapun itu, terima kasih banyak Sting"

**-OWARI-**

**Ampuunnn, author siap di flame. Fic ini terlahir dari imajinasi author yang melenceng dari kewarasan setelah menonton episode FT saat Yukino disuruh menanggalkan pakaiannya dan menghapus lambang guildnya oleh master Jiemma. Tapi makasih ya kalau ada yang mau baca fic mesum ini, hohoho.**


End file.
